


In The Moment

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Kind of smut, M/M, but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank and Matt have had many encounters, from fights and arguments, being tied up and held at gunpoint, to finding out the devil of Hell’s Kitchen was defending him in court. The last thing Frank ever expected was this...





	In The Moment

Frank and Matt have had many encounters, from fights and arguments, being tied up and held at gunpoint, to finding out the devil of Hell’s Kitchen was defending him in court. The last thing Frank ever expected was this...red in his arms on the mattress on the floor of Frank’s safe house, sweating and whimpering under his touch as Frank thrust inside him. 

Uniforms and weapons were discarded onto the floor along with any other thoughts about the events of what happened tonight while on patrol. There was always this tension between the two, there was always something...like a connection. Frank doesn’t just open up to anyone like he did that night in the graveyard there was just something about ‘Daredevil’ maybe it was the way he showed no fear of ‘the big bad punisher’ or how stubborn he was in trying to make Frank change his ways. 

His voice in the courtroom he knew that the voice was too familiar, as soon as he heard him call him Frank it began to click who he was...who he really was. In a way he was surprised, how does he do what he does since the man is blind?! Frank wondered if it was a disguise, that he pretended to be blind. 

He eventually learned that it wasn’t a lie as during one time after they went to Matt’s apartment to clean their wounds he finally saw Matt without the mask and without the glasses to hide his face. Frank was surprised at how taken back he was by him, Matt is a really good looking guy, surprised that he began to feel this attraction to him. He watched how when Matt talked to him he struggled to make eye contact, like he was looking through him and how sometimes he would ask Frank to describe something to him.

He wasn’t really sure how it escalated from there, they had gone back to one of Frank’s safe houses to clean their wounds, they ended up talking, going into deep shit escalating to Frank saying that he doesn’t have anyone he can trust.  
“You have me Frank! I care about you Frank more than you realise and I know you feel the same” Matt had said to him he didn’t really know if that was Matt confessing he was in love with him or what but the next thing before he realised what he was doing he pulled Matt close and kissed him. 

Matt kissed him back like he had been waiting for this, like it’s all he ever wanted. Thats how they got to were they were.  
“Frank” gasped Matt, fingers gently gripping Frank’s arms as Frank pressed further down to him, chests close to touching, eyes on him as he slowly fucked him. He wanted to stay in the moment, he had gone so long without love, affection or touch he wanted to take his time, he didn’t want the moment to end. 

Matt below him was a beautiful sight, his hair was in different directions, his lips were wet and swollen from the endless kissing, his body was sweating all flustered and warm, soft moans escaping his lips, his voice hitching when Frank hit a certain area inside him, his body trembled at the soft, delicate touches of Frank. Matt could feel his gaze on him, the smell of his arousal and desire like he wanted to devour him. It was passionate, intimate...they both knew this was more than letting out frustrations.

————————————————

Frank woke up the next morning to the presence of someone laying next to him on the mattress. Slowly turning he looked to see the back of Matt Murdock facing him as he slept. Images of the night before or early hours of today flooded his mind. So it really happened then? when he had red tied up and held at gunpoint that last thing he ever expected to happen was this. 

He can’t remember the last time he woke up like this feeling...refreshed, relaxed...happy. He also didn’t expect Matt to stay he thought he’d wake up to an empty ‘bed’ in a way to Frank it felt like a dream like it was all in his head. He’s spent so long craving touch and love that his imagination was creating something to fill that empty, lonely feeling inside him. 

He reached forward to touch the back in front of him. His breath hitched a little as he felt the soft but scarred skin under his fingertips, so this was real? Slowly Matt began to stir as he finally woke up. “Sorry” Muttered Frank in apology as Matt slowly turned to face Frank. 

Matt softly smiled taking Frank by surprise as he leaned forward to kiss him. His lips lingered on Frank’s lips before he slowly pulled away. “Good morning” he whispered to Frank’s lips.  
“Morning” Whispered Frank in response.  
Matt reached his hand forward to caress Frank’s cheek “so how did this happen?” Smirked Matt as Frank reached up to caress the hand that was resting on his cheek.  
“You tell me red” he muttered as he slowly pressed a kiss to Matt’s hand. 

Matt softly smiled before shuffling closer to Frank, resting his head on his chest hearing the sound of his calm heartbeat. The sunlight shined through the small gaps of the covered up windows in the safe house the light shining across the two. Matt closed his eyes as he softly smiled, relaxing into Frank as if he was drifting off again. Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around the body before kissing the top of his head. 

With the pain and loneliness they have both suffered now was their chance to find love and happiness in each other.


End file.
